Disgusting
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Years after the hunt, Natalie Kabra takes a deep insight on her feelings for a certain, green-eyed, blonde, ninja-obsessed former clue hunter, who she calls her boyfriend.


**Hey faithful readers! It's the fabulous moi! I was listening to random songs on ITunes (because I was bored) when I came across this song. I was like, 'Hey this would be great for Butch and Buttercup!' then I actually listened to the song and I thought, 'Nah, this would be **_**way **_**better with Dan and Natalie! Plus, I had to write something for the community I joined, so let's do this!' Now here I am! So yeah, a plus I realized, this is my 26****th**** story on ! I can't believe I'm already above 25+ stories! So read and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do this for every single story I do, in every single chapter and guess what! I still don't own the 39 Clues! What a surprise! I bet you didn't see that coming did you? Plus, I don't own Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove. Surprise surprise!**

**NOTE: This is my first Natan fic, that's revolved around Natan, I mean I've done a story with Natan in it, but not really revolving around it, so please bear with me. And also know this is my first try at Natalie's Point of View, so I'm trying my best to capture her personality. Please bear with me.**

A beautiful sixteen year old sat down delicately on her lavender Egyptian silk bed. She ran her hand through her luscious raven black hair and sighed. She got up and looked in her large vanity mirror that was doted in precious gems, found in only the most exotic places in the world.

She looked intently at the girl who stared back at her. The girl's eyes were a mesmerizing amber color, that could easily deceive bees into believing they were honey, and not just the kind that you could find wrapped up in cheap paper in supermarkets, no but the kind of honey you could find in the rare flowers of the Amazon.

Her boyfriend could easily agree with that statement.

Her long, straight black hair, reached her mid-back, gracing her face and making her eyes shine brighter. It was so soft and silky that even those hair models for shampoo that spent hours getting their hair to be that way, were envious of it.

Her boyfriend couldn't stop running his hands through her hair.

Her facial features were so pure and innocent that with a simple small smile, even the toughest of men would crumple and become putty in her hands, and she used that often to her advantage.

Her boyfriend loved to caress those features with his hands.

She sighed, she loved her boyfriend very much but she couldn't help but crumple her face in disgust when she thought of how he changed her, how she should hate him but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

She loved his immature jokes, his strange obsession with the warriors of Japan, his knack of getting in trouble especially his unique way of showing that he cared for her. And his handsome features were a grand bonus. His blonde hair, that was rough but also soft, that hair that could be spiky, terribly messy or neatly parted.

His alluring deep green eyes that entranced her and showed her so many things that she never thought were beautiful.

She breathed deeply; she needed to get her mind off of him. She walked gracefully and sat down on her comfortable bed and turned on her 64" plasma TV that rested on her walls that were colored slightly deeper that salmon.

Unfortunately, the television was turned onto Nickelodeon, still set from the last time he was here and insisted on watching his favorite show, Supah Ninjas (AN: Awesome show, I'm obsessed!). She went to change the channel but froze when a music video started up for an American singer, Miranda Cosgrove.

She diverted her eyes from the remote and fixed them on the black-haired singer who was singing. She listened intently to the lyrics and engrossed herself in her thoughts that she had tried to avoid.

_My heart booms__  
><em>_At the speed of light__  
><em>_But the exit sign's__  
><em>_Always on my mind__  
><em>_Always in my sight_

___I can say that I__  
><em>_Really want to stay__  
><em>_But the devil inside__  
><em>_Always wins the fight__  
><em>_Always gets his way___

_Jump out the window__  
><em>_Gotta get out on the highway__  
><em>_When things are getting too attached__  
><em>_I need an escape__  
><em>_I'm seeing stars and there is__  
><em>_Nothing more that I hate__  
><em>_Baby, there's something that I gotta say___

_It's disgusting how I love you__  
><em>_I can't take it, I should hate you__  
><em>_Cause you're messing up my name__  
><em>_Gotta walk my talk, my fame__  
><em>_But I just wanna touch your face__  
><em>_It's disgusting__  
><em>_It's disgusting how you changed me__  
><em>_From a bandit to a baby__  
><em>_Think I might gotta change my name__  
><em>_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame__  
><em>_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting___

_My mind blinks__  
><em>_Like a traffic light__  
><em>_It's green and red__  
><em>_And stop and go__  
><em>_Changing all the time__  
><em>_And it makes me scared__  
><em>_That I haven't left__  
><em>_And I'm still right here__  
><em>_More, more, more or less___

_Jump out in traffic__  
><em>_Yeah, I gotta go my own way__  
><em>_My heart is slipping, too intense__  
><em>_I need an escape__  
><em>_I'm seeing stars and there is__  
><em>_Nothing more that I hate__  
><em>_Baby, there's something that I gotta say___

_It's disgusting how I love you__  
><em>_I can't take it, I should hate you__  
><em>_Cause you're messing up my name__  
><em>_Gotta walk my talk, my fame__  
><em>_But I just wanna touch your face__  
><em>_It's disgusting__  
><em>_It's disgusting how you changed me__  
><em>_From a bandit to a baby__  
><em>_Think I might gotta change my name__  
><em>_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame__  
><em>_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting___

_Chapter by chapter__  
><em>_I'm falling faster and faster__  
><em>_Becoming manic, the magic__  
><em>_It's so romantic, I panic oh__  
><em>_Hit the eject button but__  
><em>_It must be stuck, something's up__  
><em>_I'm drifting out__  
><em>_Right over the brink, baby___

_It's disgusting how I love you__  
><em>_I can't take it, I should hate you__  
><em>_Cause you're messing up my name__  
><em>_Gotta walk my talk, my fame__  
><em>_But I just wanna touch your face__  
><em>_It's disgusting__  
><em>_It's disgusting how you changed me__  
><em>_From a bandit to a baby__  
><em>_Think I might gotta change my name__  
><em>_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame__  
><em>_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting__  
><em>_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting__  
><em> 

She listened and thought. She found the similarities between this song and reality, finding it appalling how strikingly alike they were. It was like this song could feel what she had trouble understanding and was telling her what those tangled feelings were.

She sneered at the last thought, "No bloody song could tell me how I feel." Yes, even though she had lived in America for the past five years, her silky British accent still remained, but more covered by her developing American one.

She heard a knock on her mahogany door and a voice called out to her from the other side, "Hey Natalie, are you ready to go on our date?" The tentative voice said gently. He was here. Her cheeks warmed up and she couldn't believe that she was blushing, and just at the sound of his voice.

She walked over to her door, turning her TV off as she went. She opened the door and smiled warmly at him, "Hello Daniel." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Even after we've been dating for two years, you still call me Daniel. When will you call me Dan?" He joked as she pulled away.

She rolled her amber orbs, "Let see… never. Now come on we are going to be late!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulled him through her gigantic mansion. He laughed, but followed her anyway.

Even though a song couldn't tell her how she felt, she had to agree with one thing: Even though she didn't like how he changed her, she still loved him.

**So how do you think? Was it good or were they too OOC? Please give me your honest opinion. I tried really hard to capture Natalie's personality, and I feel like I did good in the beginning, but near the end when Dan comes along, I feel like I lost it. CC is accepted, but try not to be rude, brash or too harsh. Flames will be made into pants, no idea how, but every time I get a flame it turns into pants… it's weird but okay, I get free pants! RnR?**


End file.
